


Undertale Multiverse Prompt

by CharaKohai



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaKohai/pseuds/CharaKohai
Summary: Just ideas for inspiration towards other creators
Kudos: 5





	1. Frisk are Weapons

If every sans' frisk could transform between human form and weapon form. Only the Sans of that AU could wield them. Ink's broomie is mute and is often mistaken as a normal paintbrush. Error's strings are stuck in weapon form due to the glitching. Dreamtale had a twin frisk, staff, and bow, that dream wields.

the bad sans are anti-frisk users

Cross, the blacksmith, can use his overwrite ability to rework shatter frisk weapons for the gang to use. 

Thanks to Livinganime14 from discord for co-inspiring this idea and starting up this prompt book.  
(I don't know how to do @ here)


	2. Kino's Journey inspired

So I recently watched an anime called Kino's Journey. Now I want an Ink and Error (not together but often run into each other) traveling between AU/cities. As a commentary about the local rules of each location. Also, broomie would be able to talk


	3. Multiverse_Simulation.exe has Crashed

Waking up, the sans finds a terrifying revolution. "Multiverse_Simulatuon.exe has crashed" written on a mysterious window.

The sans start with an argument about how they got there. But goes silent when a white arrow moves around on the screen. Soon a mysterious panel shows up with human characters being written on it.

Basically, a human programmer was trying to develop a learning program within the simulator before it crashed. Now all the sans with this learning program are still running smoothly on the computer despite being thrown out of the Multiverse program.

Insert confusion about the self-identity scene.

The sans are now able to interact with other applications. They go on a bunch of misadventures and continue their own learning, self-discovery, and so on.

Some wish to cross into the human world as the digital world now grows small. Can they cross into our/human's world or forever be stuck in a realm of zeros and ones?

Also, Error could be the software design to help keep the simulation running smoothly. Ink suppose to be creating the AUs where the learning program was going to be implemented or something like that. Dream and Nightmare wore in charge of preventing catastrophic levels of emotions that could also break the simulation.


	4. the voice of echos

Inspired by the Greek mythology of Echo.

A sans who been a curse to only repeat the words they hear. They gather echo flowers from multiple AUs and builds a small garden. These flowers behave as an access way for their speech.

Each au has its own species of echo flowers. So many flowers that wore thought to be long lost due to the destroyer is still there.


	5. My favorite cup; Broken beautifully together

After the cut and paste battle with Ink and falling/jumping into the void, FGoD Error finds himself in a small household where (another) broken skeleton lives. The broken bones that wore patched back on with liquid gold, remand Error of himself and his past as he looks to this new skeleton. The skeleton is infatuated by Error's scars and asks about each one.

In this AU, monsters are made out of ceramics. The Sans of the AU lost his Papyrus in a fight against a human. Alone and shamefully broken, the Sans lives away from society to live sorrowfully in peace. Not wanting to forget his past, the Sans changed his name to kintsugi and repair himself with liquid gold. 

This isn't a story about fixing what's been broken but rather taking the time to embrace the story that comes with it. Displaying it proudly like the kintsugi cup laying dormant on the coffee table in the living room, for all to see. After all, perfection doesn't tell a story, but the scars we gain with each stumble. 

Part of me wants to make it creepy by adding a piece-together papyrus in the "do not enter" room.


	6. Someone's skin

In this multiverse, all skeletons are capable of wearing pelts to transform into animals. Much like the mythology behind a selkie's coat, if the skeleton's pelt is stolen they have to serve the thief until they find their pelt. If a skeleton's pelt is destroyed, the skeleton's soul is splintered or something... we could set it up where skeletons get their power from their pelts. 

___

Story plot one: Nightmare steals Error's pelt and forces him into joining the gang. 

Story plot two: Ink locates Error's pelt but doesn't know it belongs to him. Ink has creepy fantasy's over the pelt while searching for the owner. 

Story plot three: Dream finds the Error's pelt and senses the negative emotions coming from it. Being the guardian of positivity, Dream is determined to locate the owner and to cheer them up.

___

Ink's scarf doubles as his pelt. 

Pelts include birds, lizards, fish, and other types of animals. (imagine the irony if somebody had human skin to wear)


	7. Castle Makeover

Passive Noot slowly leaves the library after a long read to find bright paint covering the hallway. Little did he know that the gang prepared a spooky surprise.  
Error's puppets line the hallway singing a song all too familiar to Nightmare. The kitchen is full of sugary foods that wore made with love. The TV is looping a recording of a kid's TV show. The garden is alive and full of color. The bedrooms are filled with gift packages. The bathroom filled with the scent of strawberry shampoo.  
The gang roams the halls in animal outfits searching to hug poor little noot.  
Can he find the key and escape or is he cursed to be thrown into another of these cute animal outfits?


End file.
